


또 만날 때까지

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아카시가 카가미위해 작별 파티를 연다. (English-language translation available in second chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 또 만날 때까지

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [basketballpoetsociety](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com)'s [multilingual challenge](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/61930738718/challenge-no-39-multilingual). Also, for Lynn, as a belated fic for her OTP day, even though she can’t read a word of it.

미국으로 떠날 날이 다가오자 카가미의 친구들이 작별 파티를 열었다. 한달전 부터 아카시가 계획을 잡고 도교의 있는 저택을 준비했다. 쿠로코 통해서 세이린 농구팀을 초대했고 무라사키바라 통해서 히무로의 연락처를 얻었다. 그다음 미도리마와 키세한테 빠지지 말고 꼭 참석하라는 명령을 내렸고 모모이한테 아오미네를 끌고 오라고 전했다.

물론 아카시가 계획한 일이라서 파티는 문제없이 진행됬다. 카가미가 좋아하는 햄버거를 최고급 쇠고기를 직접 구었고 아카시 집안 요리사가 백명도 못 끝낼 잔치상을 준비했다. 모두가 정원에서 모여서 먹고 수다떨었다. 몇번 말다툼이 시작할것 같을 때 아카시가 말없이 끼어서 갈등을 순조롭게 끝내버렸다. 모든게 순서대로 아카시의 뜻대로 이루어지고 있었다.

아카시는 미소를 짓지 않았지만 만족스러운 표정이었다.

"이렇게까지 할 필요 없었는데…" 카가미가 머리 숙이면서 좀 부끄럽게 말했다. "고맙다, 아카시."

아카시는 그냥 고개를 끄떡거렸다. “이틀만 남았다. 짐 다 쌌니?”

"아…그건…"

"도움 필요하면 내가 사람 좀 보내주지."

"물건 많지않아. 주로 옷이랑 신발뿐."

아카시는 다시 고개를 끄떡거렸다. 두리 서로 눈 잠깐 마주치고 말았다. 카가미는 자기도 모르게 이유없이 얼굴이 빨개졌다.

아카시는 이것을 보고 갑자기 말했다. “타이가…모래 공항까지 같이 가지 않겠다.”

"기대한 것은 아니지만…"

"오해하지 마. 작별인사같은 것…난 싫다." 아카시의 목소리가 조용해졌다. "대신 다시 볼 수 있을 때까지 기다릴게."

이말 듣고 카가미는 환하게 웃었다. “영원히 해여지는 연인같이 말하네. 이메일과 전화도 있잖아. 미국에 도착하자마자 연락할 거야.”

한 순간동안 아카시의 눈빛은 얼음 같았지만 금방 녹아버리면서 가볍게 말했다. “기대한다, 타이가.”


	2. Until we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi throws a farewell party for Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an English-language translation of the first chapter.

As the day for his departure to the U.S. drew near, Kagami's friends held a farewell party. One month before, Akashi had drawn up the plans and prepared his family's residence in Tokyo. Through Kuroko, he sent invitations to the Seirin basketball team, and through Murasakibara, he obtained Himuro's contact information. After that, it was a matter of ordering Midorima and Kise that their participation was mandatory and telling Momoi to drag Aomine along.

Of course, as with all Akashi's plans, the party proceeded without a hitch. Kagami's favorite hamburgers were made from top-grade beef and directly grilled, while the Akashi family's chef prepared enough courses that not even a hundred people would be able to finish. Everyone gathered in the garden to chat and eat. Several times, arguments seemed about to break out, but Akashi wordlessly intervened and smoothly ended any conflicts. Everything was proceeding in order, as Akashi had intended.

Akashi didn't smile but he looked satisfied.

"You didn't need to do all this," Kagami said, ducking his head with some embarrassment. "Thanks, Akashi."

Akashi just nodded. "Only two days left. Have you finished packing?"

"Ah...well, that is..."

"If you need help, I can send you some people to assist."

"I don't have a lot of stuff. It's mostly clothes and shoes."

Akashi nodded again. Their eyes met for a moment then looked away. Inadvertently, Kagami blushed for no reason.

Noticing it, Akashi said suddenly, "Taiga. I won't go with you to the airport the day after tomorrow."

"I didn't expect you to--"

"Don't misunderstand. I dislike...saying goodbye." Akashi's voice grew quiet. "I'll wait until I can see you again instead."

At these words, Kagami grinned widely. "You're talking like we're lovers to be parted forever. There's always email and phones. I'll call you as soon as I arrive in the U.S."

For a moment, Akashi's eyes flashed coldly but they soon softened, and he said lightly, "I'll look forward to it, Taiga."


End file.
